Vampires, Werewolves, and Heroes, oh my
by Payie
Summary: AU..Raven a vampire...Beast Boy a werewolf...and add just a pinch of a plot to destroy the world...what more could a person want?....Please read and review :D
1. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...I merely like to play with them

A/n: A few notes before you begin...first of all, since this is set more in medieval type times, so some of their powers have been altered just slightly to make sense given the period...Well, considering Raven is now a vampire, who knows what the others might be lol..mahaha

Summary:  
Raven the daughter of a Vampire Lord. Beast Boy part werewolf and all everything else. Robin apprenticed to the greatest knight of all time. Cyborg the result when the goragns spell goes terribly wrong. And Starfire, the enthusiastic sorceress. This group must stand together to fight the coming darkness.

This is a one-shot, and considering the response I may more might not continue...thus if you are interested, please do review!

------------

---

A young boy—hardly over fifteen, shivered as he stepped out into the cold moonlight. He hated nights like this, when the wind sent eerie songs through the trees and the entire night felt so...alive. He'd rather a dead night any day.

Still, it was his duty to check on the chickens. For the past few nights, several of them have been disappearing, more then likely from a stray cat. A rather insignificant task if those feathery creatures weren't the income of the family. They lived a simply life, selling eggs and occasionally chicks, residing in a small cottage right on the edge of town. It was just him and his mother now, his father dying a few years back from a lumbering accident.

Stepping quietly towards the small shed, he could hear the faint rustling sound of the chickens stirring uneasily within. While true to their name, chickens were awfully frightful creatures, but normally in the dead of night they weren't this uneasy. His heart pounding loudly in his chest, he slowly opened the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The birds were looking at him with black, beady eyes, now in an eerie silence. _There's nothing wrong._ He chided himself for over reacting. The boy was about to close the door when he noticed an odd shadow coming from in the corner.

And then the shadow moved.

Leaping backwards, he almost hightailed it right there, before realizing it was only a girl. _She must be the one getting our chickens—she looks half starved_. Swinging the door wider, the girl was bathed in the cold moonlight, her skin as white as the beams that hit her. Dark eyes were gazing at him emotionlessly, and in her hands clutched one a chicken, looking oddly passive in her arms. At first he thought it was dead, but its head turned over to look at him, betraying his thoughts.

"Miss, you really shouldn't be here." He said, feeling sorry for the poor girl. "You can take the chicken this time, but I'll really have to call the guards if you keep doing this." She continued to stare at him, one hand stroking the chicken. "Um..Miss?" The boy took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer." Her cold voice broke through the air. Hesitating, he noticed she was beginning to shake, her actions going against her actual words. _Poor girl. She must be scared stiff. _ He held out both hands in a sign that he meant no harm and took another step forward.

"It's alright," He said, using the same voice he often used when he was trying to calm the chickens. "I won't hurt you."

"Please..." There was something more urgent, more desperate in her voice now, but he paid no mind, still walking forward. His gaze dropped down to her lap, where suddenly the chicken in her arms let out a loud cluck before jumping back into its nesting with the others.

"Come on now, lets get out of here," His voice was low and comforting, and he bent down to become even with the girl. "If you want, you can stay at my mother and my house for tonight. You don't have anywhere to go, do you?" He placed one hand on her shoulders when she failed to respond. "Miss?"

Slowly she lifted her head up. Her eyes were glowing an eerie black, and he stumbled backwards, for a brief second filled with terror at the creature in front of him. Try as he might, he couldn't turn away, just sitting there, entranced by her ebony orbs, hardly noticing as she slowly pulled him close. He didn't even wince as deep teeth sunk into his neck.

Feeling very tired, he slumped forward into her, his life slipping away.

---

-------------

---

With one hand she wiped the blood from her mouth, feeling sick at the warm feeling of blood settling in her stomach. Even more so when she realized how much she liked it. She had tried to warn the boy...she didn't want to feed on him. The desire for fresh blood, the desire to quench the thirst inside her had been growing the past few months. Living off of farm animals could normally keep the _hunger_ at bay, but it wasn't enough. Human blood...had such a delicate flavor. Her skin crawled as she realized what she had just thought.

Raven couldn't help what she was.

A vampire. And not just any vampire. She was the daughter of the most powerful of the blood suckers, the only son of Count Dracula...Trigon the Terrible.

Walking out into the cold moonlight, she refused to look back at the chicken coop, knowing she'd only be filled with more regret. Dark magic surrounded her as she slowly lifted up into the sky, heading back home. She knew her father would get suspicious if she didn't return soon. At least this time she didn't have to lie when she said she tasted fresh human blood.

That thought wasn't very comforting.

---

Landing on the footsteps of the cold stone floors, Raven stared emotionlessly at the large castle set out before her. Perched deep into the mountains, its magnificence was hidden from the world, which was probably wise considering the beings that rested within. Trigon himself had been part in the complicated spells set on the keep, preventing idle _guests_ from arriving unless they had been there before.

She gave a brief nod to two ghouls who were on guard, both of the scrambling out of the way as she pushed the steel doors open. Tiny windows high up on the wall sent slivers of light into the vast hallway, creating ominous shadows for who knows what to hide within.

A long crimson rug muffled her footsteps, contrasting greatly with the dark surfaces of the walls. Finally she reached the thrown room, where her father sat, talking to several underworld beings. Then entire room grew silent as she entered something she had been growing accustomed to. Trigon didn't trust her. She knew that he had some plan in mind, something big that he was planning to undertake. And she knew that she somehow played a crucial part in it all. Yet, he didn't tell her what. It was no surprise, really. He didn't trust anyone.

"Father." She said, her voice echoing eerily in the vast room.

"Was the hunting good tonight?" His face turned into a grotesque grin. Raven forced herself to remain perfectly calm.

"Yes."

"You should have enjoyed yourself for longer." The sadistic tone turned her stomach. "There is still hours left till the new dawn...Even I found some entertainment..." He gestured to a cage sitting in the corner of the room, where an unconscious figure laid within. Dried blood stained the bars from passed prisoners, and she didn't really want to be here when he decided to have some _"fun". _She remained silent, until he finally waved her away, loosing interest in her. Sighing, she debated on what to do, and then decided to walk into the woods to a secluded she knew of.

A faint path lead her to a small pond, where she sat on some rocks, clasping her arms around her legs. It had been only a ten minute hike, so she wasn't tired...not that she ever really became tired, unless she was low on blood. She stared at the moons reflection in the water, at the way it shimmered and moved from the soft ripples of the pond. A soft cracking sound tore her from her thoughts, and she whipped around, her instincts taking over.

Another cracking sound sounded to her left, and she calculated slowly in her head. She was surrounded. But by who? Raven wasn't really afraid of whoever it was around her. She was fairly sure she could defeat whatever it was with relative ease. And since she wasn't hungry, she didn't have to fear that she'd go overboard either.

"Unless you enjoy lurking in the shadows, I suggest you come out." She said loudly, one eyebrow raising in both annoyance and amusement. Not really expecting there to be an answer, she slowly sat back down, focusing entirely on the people moving around her. Suddenly, something broke free from the woods running straight towards her. Raven spun around and saw the large figuring shadow of person, who was yelling some sort of war cry as he rushed forward. She felt her eyes go black and she raised her hands, sending a dark rain of magic towards him.

He simply lifted up one arm to block the tack, the contact making an odd clanging sound in the night. _Not normal_, she remarked to herself, and with another movement of her wrists he was sent flying into the air, where he was quite immobile.

A soft twirling sound distracted her attention from the first attacker. Before she could react, something hit her hard on the side, the force sending both ends wrapping itself around her. Her arms were instantly pinned to her sides, the objects appearing to be some type of ropes with weights attached to the ends. Her concentration broken, she plummeted towards the ground, landing hard on her side. The larger man, now freed from her spell, quickly rushed towards her.

She kicked him hard in the knee and used the force to flip over onto her feet. The guy merely whistled. "Impressive miss." He commentated. Sending him icy glares, she started to fly away as very suddenly she was tackled from behind.

"Quickly, tie her to something." The person on top of her directed furiously. "This is no time to be impressed."

"Come on, we don't have to be so hard on her." The other guy said apologetically, picking her up with ease and tying her to a near by tree.

Silently, Raven gazed at her three attackers as they all came into the clearing. Her first attacker was a massive boy with chocolate skin, one side of his body looking oddly grey in the light. He carried a giant ax in one hand with relative ease, suggesting his strength was a little more then average. The second, and whom she supposed to be the leader, was staring at her with a look of both satisfaction and spite. He was a lanky boy with black hair and wore a sliver of a mask over his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked the two.

"Lady, that's no way to speak to your captors," The half grey boy waved one finger at her in chastisement. She just stared at him unnervingly until he laughed and looked away.

"We should be asking you that question." The leader of the duo said, crossing his arms.

"You are the ones that attacked me. Why should I tell you anything?" She wasn't about to let them know who she was. They were probably some heroes thinking of trying to raid the castle and defeat Trigon. They had a few of those every now and then...Raven shivered when she thought of the screams they uttered when her father finally decided to go meet them.

Either way, letting them know she was his daughter would be a grave mistake.

He walked over to her, staring down at her with obvious contempt. "I need you to tell me everything you know about that castle up ahead." _Great...it really is a hero duo.._

"What castle?" Her voice said back evenly

"Minus the white skin, dark eyes, and use of the dark magic...She looks awfully normal." The first commented.

"Vampire." The leader spat the word.

"You were questioning me?" Raven reminded them pointedly. She might be tied up, but that didn't mean her patience had also grown any because of it.

"And you were answering...?"

"I said I didn't know what castle you were talking about.." She repeated.

"Then have you seen a girl?" His tone was becoming more severe. Raven looked idly at the two of them.

"Don't tell me there are more of you?" He gripped her by the edge of her outfit, slamming her the best he could into the tree she was tied.

"Where's Starfire?" Anger etched into his expression, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the person.

"Calm down," the other boy gripped his shoulders, the leader releasing Raven. "Maybe she really doesn't know." Apparently one of their friends must have been taken away by her kind today. Without a person to guide them into the castle, they would never find it. At least they were smart enough to realize that. No wonder he was so angry---staring, she suddenly remembered the cage. What if...she shook her head. Even if it was, she couldn't tell them.

Her father was not forgiving when it came to traitors.

Still refusing to say anything, she stared very evenly with the masked boy, who looked back with equal determination.

"We'll wait till dawn. Let's see if she starts talking when the sun begins to rise."

---

-------------

Just a reminder to review...the button is just below ;)...

Beast Boy will be making an appearance as well within the next few chapters! I'm debating whether or not to make this a Raven/Beast Boy pairing...they are my favorite couple...but for now the relationships are open...

Which pairing would yall like better? Robin and Raven or Beast Boy and Raven?


	2. A Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't know Teen Titans…

Also, semi disclaimer—I was browsing through some fics and I noticed there is another one that has a very similar title to this story, and I just wanted to say I was not aware of that at all ;; Soo I wasn't trying to copy them or anything….Just thought I'd say that here to be safe.

------------

---

"We'll wait till dawn. Let's see if she starts talking when the sun begins to rise."

While legends of vampires had spread all around the land, many aspects of the dark creatures had been greatly exaggerated. She could not and would not even if she was able to, turn into a bat. A wooden stake through the heart might hurt, but would hardly cause her to die. Holy water burned, but didn't destroy, and crosses were merely a nuisance. And whoever got the idea that vampires were repelled against garlic needed to be killed very slowly and painfully. Like a simple plant could stop a vampire?

However, like most legends, there was truth in it all. And one very real truth was that they couldn't stand the light. They were creatures of darkness, and the glow of the sun would be fatal.

She stared for a moment at the two boys, doubting they were the kind to actually go through with such a plan. The hero type never could do anything that cruel.

"Really?" Her icy voice mocked his words. She was after all the daughter of Trigon. She might not be particularly proud her father was a diabolical being, but after living with him all her life, this hero wanna be boy wasn't about to scare her.

He ignored her, sitting on the ground around the tree, the other guy following suit. They were talking together in hushed whispers, mostly over what to do if she really didn't talk. While they probably meant for their conversation to be too low for her to hear, they seemed to not realize exactly how strong her vampire senses were.

She heard every word quite clearly.

"What if she really doesn't know anything? We are just wasting time then."

"She came from the direction the castle is supposed to be. She's a vampire. Right now, she's our best bet." The leader said with determination.

"Uh huh, but you aren't really going to wait till dawn are you?" It was unusual for someone to actually show concern towards her well being. While she really didn't feel she particularly deserved it, it was very…refreshing.

The smaller boy shot him a venomous look. "They have Starfire! I'll do what it takes."

"Come on, Robin, let's not become like them." The other said lightly. He received anther glare. "Hey, hey, I want to do everything to help Star too! I don't want to start killing innocent people though." Raven felt her heart twist a bit as he said those words. _Innocent people_. The picture of the kind boy from the chicken coop came to mind.

_I shouldn't feel guilty…I'm a vampire...I'm meant to kill…_she said tightly…but those words held only partial truth. Ever since she was a girl, she never taken to killing. Her father tried to beat her out of her ways…Shivering from what the man would do to his own daughter, she knew it was unlikely their friend would survive the night, once he took an interest in her again.

"Um, miss, you okay?" Opening her eyes, she realized that during her thoughts, the two of them had been watching her. Robin was it?—was looking at her skeptically, as though expecting a trap. The other actually seemed worried.

"I'm fine, minus the entire being tied to the tree bit."

The bigger guy laughed. "Yah that would put a damper on things." She studied him. It was…an odd feeling to have someone talk to her so easily. The people who knew who she was either treated her with contempt or coward in her very presence. And the people who didn't….rarely ended up living long. Robin sighed and shook his head at him.

"We are trying to intimidate her to get information….not go all buddy buddy."

"Ever heard of the good guard bad guard routine?"

"This is no time for jokes."

"Lighten up."

"Starfire could already be dead! And you are telling me to lighten up?" He looked at him incredulously.

"Well then, why don't we actually go look for her instead of wasting our time here?" The other challenged back.

"Because we can't get to the castle ourselves!"

"And who says that she can!" The stared at each other for a moment, sparks flying between them. For reasons unknown to her, she actually felt desire to help them.

"I do." She said, her monotonous tone breaking the fight instantly. Suddenly, she had both of their complete attention. Now she didn't know what to do with it. "I can't show you though." She said tightly.

Robins eyes narrowed and he took a few menacing steps toward her. "And why is that?"

"Because I really don't feel like dying today." An honest answer seemed sufficient. She doubted her father would actually kill her…but she had no doubt that he'd torture her to the point where she did wish she was dead. She didn't feel too inclined to tell this to the two however.

The shorter boy chewed over the words for a moment, seeming to actually somewhat understand her predicament. "If we left you here, you would die anyway."

"I don't trade one death for another." She said darkly. "How about a deal?"

"I'm listening." He said, one hand on his chin.

"I will save your…_friend_. And you stay here."

"Why would I trust a Vampire?" He spat at her.

Her expression and tone unchanging, she continued. "Because you have no other choice."

"Why don't you just show one of us where it is?" He shot back quickly. It made sense for him not to be entirely comfortable in letting her go, when she might end up giving in and leading them to it later that night. Or sunrise…

"What can it hurt?" The boy, who had been quiet during their conversation, suddenly put in. "We let her go, and continue looking for a way in the castle. If she runs off, well damn. If she doesn't, then we might get Starfire back."

"Aren't you being a little too trusting?" Robin said darkly. The other guy shrugged.

"I see we have two options. Waiting here or try to find another way in. I think we have more a chance in finding Star if we start looking on our own." The leader seemed conflicted, not entirely sure which would be the best course of action. Growing tired of waiting, Raven concentrated, her eyes turning ebony as they swirled with magic. Robin, who had been looking at her during his decision making, suddenly became lost in her eyes, falling forward.

"Heeey," the other guy leapt to his feet, staring at Raven.

"He'll be fine. If we wait much longer she will be dead." She said coldly. He stared at her, then back at Robin, then finally groaned loudly before untying her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He let out a deep sigh. "Girl, you had better bring her back, otherwise Robin's never going to let me hear the end of this."

"Raven." She corrected.

"What?"

"If you call me Raven again, I'm going to have to hurt you." Her voice was dark and menacing, but the guy didn't seem to be affected by it at all. In fact, he was laughing.

"Alright, alright, _Raven_. Now go before Robin has a cow." She gave him an icy glare before rising high into the sky, heading back to her home with determination. She might feel sorry for them, but they certainly had no rights to order her around.

-------------

Feeling a sense of deja vu as she landed back on the palace steps, she opened the door, freezing as she heard a loud scream down the hall. Forcing herself to walk slowly, she pushed her fears that she was too late deep down inside of herself.

The hallway never had seemed longer. Each step seemed to only move her a fraction down the path. And the entire while, all she could hear was screaming.

Finally, she reached the throne room, feeling a sort of twisted relief to see that the person inside the cage wasn't the one being tortured. Looking at her father, she saw he a young boy lying in a twisted position at his feet, his limbs contorted at impossible angles. Removing her eyes from the sight, she silently made her way to the cage, looking at the person within.

The person's eyes were half closed, her eyes blank and lifeless. '_Awake._' She muttered, watching with satisfaction as the girls eyes flew open, blinking a few times to relieve her dry eyes. "Are you Starfire?" She asked. The girl nodded, and was about to open her mouth to speak when Raven put a finger to her lips. "If you want to live, don't move, and don't make a sound. Robin sent me." The girl's eyes flashed in recognition and nodded excitedly. She wasn't sure if her plan would work…and chances were that it wouldn't. But, it seemed to be worth trying if it would relieve some of the guilt she had been feeling.

Straightening up, she noticed her father was looking at her in a bemused look, entirely aware she had been there the entire time. Blood was spreading around the body before him, and Raven winced at the sticky, squishing sound it made as Trigon stepped through it. "Daughter…have you come to join in our sport?"

The scent of blood invaded her nostrils as he came close, a smell which both sickened and enticed her. She gave into the enticement, letting her eyes give off a look of hunger she knew she couldn't hide. Her father simply chuckled.

"Can…I have her?" It wasn't hard to look hungry. It wasn't hard to suddenly be run by animal instincts. And the very fact that it wasn't hard made Raven's stomach twist even more.

"Hungry?" He gave her a look of satisfaction, and with one hand wiped away a smidge of blood off his cheeks. "Let's not say I ever denied my daughter anything…" Taking that as a yes, she easily removed the lock with her magic and levitated the girl out. "But…you must kill her here." She paused, the flaw in her plan very much apparent.

"You know I like to feed alone."

"Humor me." His words were not a suggestion. Inside, she felt herself weighing very carefully her options. She didn't have to save this girl. In all honestly, even trying as she was doing now was foolhardy and dangerous. Yet…the image of countless victims she herself had drained, most in times of weakness when her darker side had taken over, haunted her mind. Their faces spun in her head, each one as innocent as the next.

Raven wasn't a killer. And her father knew this.

Slowly, the girl—_Starfire_ she thought, correcting herself—floated towards her. The girl was trying to not appear afraid, putting her trust in Raven, someone she had just met. For some reason, that made the entire thing harder.

The question 'What should she do?' ran loudly in her mind. The choice between the girl before her and Trigon leering at her in obvious expectation. The choice between her fear of her father…her own instincts…and the twisted feeling that none of this was right, that she shouldn't be doing this, despite what Trigon would do to her.

Slowly, she realized what she had to do.

Looking into Starfire's eyes, the girl fell into the vampirical trance that so many people did. The girl was calm…she wouldn't resist.

Bending down, Raven's teeth smoothly sunk into the girl's soft flesh, hating the smile that appeared on her fathers face. Hating the satisfaction he was getting in watching her taste human blood. Hating that a part of her enjoyed it.

After a few seconds, Raven stopped, the girl falling lifeless to the ground. She hadn't taken enough blood to completely kill her, but she knew she was at the very edge of death's door. Trigon didn't seem to notice, and with one eerie smile said, "You've made your father proud…"

"Not something I'm particularly proud to do." She muttered darkly, her voice just high enough for him to hear. He raised one eyebrow menacingly.

"What did you just say?" Trigon the Terrible wasn't about to be insulted by anyone, much less his daughter. Raven fought with her father rarely, already knowing who would be the winner. Still, she forced herself to look him straight in the eye.

"Killing hypnotized people isn't my idea of fun."

"You're right—I prefer it when they are alive and kicking." Her father said back, his words laced with anger. She felt herself tighten her fists angrily.

"I did as you asked—what more do you want?" Her voice was cold, but her own anger was betrayed in the flickering of rage in her eyes.

"One day, _daughter_," He said the word like it was poison in his mouth, "You will be the one reveling in your bloods victims…whether you like it or not." Raven was angry, but a part of her him told her this was the time. For her plan to work, she'd have to act now.

She'd snapped before during an argument with her father, so it wouldn't be too suspicious. Black magic covered her hands and she sent the cage that had very recently been holding the girl flying into the throne in the room. She was never stupid enough to attack her father directly…well she had once, and the consequences had taught her never to again. Still, messing up her father's thrown room was something she did, since she knew it irritated him for her to do something this childish.

"Foolish girl." He hissed. She didn't say anything, using her powers to smash the windows in the room, and then tossed the mangled body of the boy out through one, and the other through another one. With Starfire's, she made sure the girl fell into one of the trees, breaking her fall. With the other body…she really didn't' care.

"What are you to do without any blood to revel in?" She said quietly. His eyes glowed red and she felt his power encasing her, squeezing her entire being. Somewhere far away, she heard a snapping sound, and until the pain registered though her body did she realize it was from her. Forcing herself not to scream, she squeezed her eyes shut as her father continued to use his magic, breaking a bone here, and another one there as his magical grip over her slowly constricted.

Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, she let out one hollowed scream, and then was silent as her father tossed her carelessly into the wall. Walking slowly over to her, he gripped her around the throat and lifted her in the air. "Remember who you are dealing with, my dearest daughter." He hissed at her. His fingers dug deep and then he threw her one last time towards the entrance of the room. "Go."

Raven, knowing that this was a dismissal, slowly dragged herself to herself to her feet, almost toppling down when she realized that one of the bones that had snapped was that of her leg. Taking in the pain, she hobbled down the hall and forced herself to crawl up the stairs. Her healing powers were already playing into affect, but she knew it would still be a day or so before she was up to her full potential and she had hardly time for that. Starfire was still in the tree, hovering on the brink of death.

Finally she made it to her room, and swung open the door. Her room was as dark and grim as the rest of the castle, with books littering the ground, and odd artifacts adorning the walls. There was no windows in her room, the only light coming from lit candles. They cast dancing shadows over the walls and the floor, as though the very night was trying to escape in some ghoulish fashion.

A white piece of chalk came levitating to her hands, and she quickly drew out an elaborate design onto the hard stone floor. She was preparing to cast a spell, one that she had learned when she was young, that allowed her to transfer some of the blood she had taken into another form. Vampires often used this when going traveling to regions they weren't sure would have any…people. It only worked with human blood, so she rarely had the need to use this spell, considering her own eating habits. Now, it would be the only thing to save that humans life…if it worked.

Another flaw in her plan was evident, and she was well aware of the risk. Raven had never tried to send blood to another human. It wasn't so much that she hadn't thought about it…on more then one occasion she wished she could give all the blood back to the victim she had preyed on…in most cases realizing that she had drained them to death and it would be no help either way. It was hard to control her desire when it reached its maxed.

The design finished, she stood in the middle, raising one hand upward and the other in front, gathering her dark powers. "Minuo Atrum Lamia." She spoke the words softly, feeling faint as suddenly a red haze lifted off her body, spinning together in a tight circle before finally turning into what appeared to be a red stone.

Feeling both bitter and glad that she had already fed tonight, the blood she removed didn't increase her hunger too much. It would be pointless to save the girl only to then kill her again.

Tired, hurt, and rather angry at the world, she forced herself to keep her mind only on the plan. She had to get to the girl now. After that, get to the lake. Then come back into the castle and hope the sun hadn't risen.

With everything that had been going on, time certainly wasn't at a standstill, and she knew that it wasn't on her side either. Why she was risking so much to help these people, she couldn't fathom. Maybe her human side really was starting to show up. Or maybe she was too proud to not finish what she had already started. Either way, she forced herself to use her magic to create a dark portal at the edge of her wall, and stepped though it, now outside of the castle. Levitating high into the air, she looked over to where the girl should still be. Starfire was still in the tree, draped in a reckless fashion over one branch, looking like she could slip off at any time.

As though to echo her thoughts, as sudden breeze shook the tree, sending the half dead girl plummeting to the ground—to be narrowly caught in a dark veil of Ravens magic. Filling her strength being sapped quickly by the use of magic, especially since her body was still working hard to repair itself, she flew haphazardly through the air with Starfire in tow, back towards the spot she had just been earlier tied up in.

For a second she was afraid that they had left, that they had gone on with the search and wouldn't be there when she got back. However, as she got close, she realized that was not the case.

"Still here I see?" She commented as she landed, with Starfire beside her. Robin was glaring at the other boy with death eyes, probably only very recently been woken up by the spell she had cast over him.

"See, I told you so." He smirked at the leader, who was already rushing over to the girl.

"Starfire!" Kneeling down, his face was etched in worry and fear. "What happened to her?" He demanded.

"Step aside." Raven said smoothly, taking out the stone she had just recently obtained. Placing it on the girls chest, she mentally crossed her fingers as she whispered, "Reverto." The blood seemed to wobble for a second, as though unsure whether or not to enter the body, but finally it soaked through. The effects were instantaneous. The girls pale face began to show life once again as they filled with soft pink. Her breathing, almost nonexistent before, now began a fresh. "It worked." The flicker of surprise did not go unnoticed towards Robin.

"It worked. Meaning it might not have worked?" He demanded. Raven simply shrugged, the motion sending pain through her body as she discovered another bone that must have been ruptured from before. _Oh goody._ She mentally thought. Her pain didn't go unnoticed, and the two of them looked at her, suddenly very much aware of her haphazard look. Self conscious, she realized being a play toy of her father for those few minutes probably didn't make her look in top shape. "Are you alright?" The boys tone was much softer now.

"You don't look so good." The other said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She didn't feel like explaining what had actually happened while in there. "I should go—"

A soft groan from the girl interrupted her words, and she draw back as the two of them huddled close to her, their worried expressions almost too much for her to take. Friends that cared for one another...it wasn't so much that she didn't know of it…it was more like it was a foreign concept to her life. Living alone with her father and the occasional undead beasts that drifted in and out didn't make for good company…and if she happened to befriend someone, the moment her father found out about it, they were killed. As simple as that. She knew better then to mingle too much with others. Besides, once the girl told them that she had been the one to almost kill her, she doubted that they'd be so friendly.

With that in mind, she silently disappeared into the darkness, and then into the sky. Saving a human, while helping with her conscious, still didn't change that she didn't belong in their world.

---

-------------

A big thanks for those that reviews …I think I'm going to go with the BB and Rae coupling (he really is going to show up eventually lol). Anyway, like I said before, reviews help me update faster… Oh, and the magical words Raven uses are Latin, in case you were curious.


	3. Werewolf

Disclaimer…Teen Titans aren't mine…

Wooo, I realize that last chapter I probably let Raven get away from me with her entire plan….luckily, I say she was able to pull it off, broken bones and all simply because she is Raven and a Vampire…..haha

---

Starfire fluttered her eyes for a second, as though trying to decide whether or not waking up was a wise decision. Finally, she let out a deep groan. "Starfire?" Robin whispered.

"Hey, Star?"

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up, then slumped back to the ground. "I am weak." She noticed right away. Robin breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"I think you'll be alright then." He turned around suddenly. "Thank y—" Pausing, he realized the vampire girl had vanished. Cyborg appeared to have just realized this as well, and both of them exchanged a look.

"Well, at least we got Starfire back." He finally said.

"What happened?" Robin asked the girl, who continued to look a little disoriented by her present condition.

"I do not recall much after I was separated from you." Starfire began, recounting the story slowly as her mind remembered the details. "I was lying in a cage…I could hear screaming…but I was not able to move. Then a girl woke me."

"That must have been Raven." Cyborg added.

"What happened after that?" Robin pressed on.

She moved one finger to her mouth, as though puzzled. "After she bit me, I do not recall anything else."

"She bit you!" Robin cried, checking Starfire's neck to confirm her words. He at first was angry by the knowledge, but slowly it melted away as he remembered, once again, that it was that girl who had saved Starfire. "It may have been the only way out of there." Cyborg seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"That is Trigon's lair…having humans prance out alive and dandy probably wouldn't help with his reputation." With that said, Robin narrowed his eyes as he recalled the mission they were on.

"Starfire, did you see Trigon?" He asked. The girl looked thoughtful.

"Friends, I believe so. Is he not the father of the one that you sent to rescue me?" Cyborg and Robin both started.

"Daughter?" They both exclaimed together.

---

Raven, growing more and more sour from her punishment and from watching those humans fawn over each other, went into her room without a pause. Her body, while frail, had pretty much repaired most of the damage, and she was sure after resting during the day she would be as good as new.

That still didn't explain why she felt so angry.

It was not like her. She did not feel emotions. Emotions were merely toys for her father to play with. Why did seeing those humans so happy together make her so upset? Sighing, she sat on her bed. I'm jealous, she finally realized. They had something she could never have.

Lying on her bed, the unsettling thought still fresh in mind, she slowly fell into slumber, exhausted from the night's ordeals. For once, her sleep was dreamless, her mind too tired to linger too long on any particular thought.

Waking up several hours later, she stepped carefully to her feet, pleased when no pain was evident. Fast healing and a high pain tolerance was certainly a perk of being a vampire. Although at times it seemed to be the only thing good about it.

Opening her door tentatively, she was relieved to see that the ghoul servants had closed the windows down her hall. On more then one occasion, and more often then not by her father's own request, the windows on this particular hall have been left open. Although each time it happened she was quick to shut her door, that didn't stop the searing pain as the sun burned into her fragile flesh, or the temporary blindness she received when even glimpsing the light.

It was her fathers own cruel, practical joke, a reminder that he was the ruler of this castle and could keep her trapped in her room all day if he so desired. She was certain none of the lesser underworld beings ever forgot to close the windows along his hall.

Her feet took her wandering down the corridors into an old library. With no interest in torturing victims, and knowing the fate of those she became friendly with, she spent most of the remaining daylight hours here. If she wished, she could probably sleep all day, like some vampires did, as a way to pass the time until the coming darkness. However, her sleep was often plagued with nightmares off screaming, faceless people, most reaching out with the intention of dragging her down into the depths of some fiery hell.

She slept only when necessary.

Pulling out an old book and thumbing her way to where she last left off, she soon become absorbed in her reading and was glad for the time passing by. It seemed that is what she was always doing…just hoping time would go by without her hurting someone or her father hurting her. It was a vicious cycle.

Although reading was interesting enough, she found her mind growing restless. The flicker of pride at managing to do something against her father's wishes, whether or not he was even aware, still rang fresh in her mind. She just…wanted to get out.

Mentally calculating when she went to sleep, the time she slept, and the few hours she put away in the library today, she finally decided that it might be dark enough for her to venture out the castle. Sunset had to be near, if not already upon them. Putting her book aside, she haunted the halls of the castle until she saw a wandering ghoul, who was busily doing whatever they did when not at her father's beck and call.

"You." Her voice was sharp, causing the creature to jump from the sudden words. "How much longer until the sun sets?"

"We were just about to open up the windows, daughter of Trigon." She continued on, not even acknowledging his answer. It wouldn't do for the poor fellow if Trigon thought she favored him in any way. Using her dark magic, she levitated up the wall, until finally reaching the window. She normally wasn't so impatient to escape, but today, she felt the day would never fade. Praying the creature was correct, she grasped around the edges of the shutters covering the window and pulled it open.

The sky was in its transition from day to night. The light was strong enough to make her uncomfortable, but dim enough to not cause any harm. This part of the day fascinated her, since she knew this was as close as she would get to ever seeing the sun.

A part of her wondered if those humans were still in the clearing. Resisting the urge to check, she instead flew in the opposite direction, soaring just above the tree tops. After awhile she stopped, landing near a human settlement. Sitting atop a small rise, she looked down at the tired village, at the flickering of candle lights in the houses…at the few straggling people who were trying to finish up work, or chatting with their friends one last time before night completely fell.

Her mother was from this village.

This village worshiped Trigon…they sent him sacrifices in hopes of winning his favor…as well as in hopes that he wouldn't destroy them if he ever got in the mood for blood. Her mother was one of those sacrifices.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she just stared on for awhile longer, until she realized she had been eyeing one particular person for too long. He was too far from the village…how easily she could…

Stopping herself, she stepped back into the darkness. She needed to feed again…probably the result from everything that happened yesterday. The desire wasn't strong, but it was a continuous feeling, like a small headache that just wouldn't go away. Suddenly very alert, she walked through the woods, listening for sounds of any small woodland creature. A rabbit would be best, but she'd be content with a squirrel or even a mouse.

A rattling sound caught her off guard, and setting into a clearing, she was a bit surprised to see a tree with metal chains wrapped around it. Her eyes narrowing, she looked around cautiously, but seeing no one in particular she continued on. That is until she saw it.

Her prey.

It was a rabbit, looking green in the dying light. Its nose was twitching at her presence uncertainly, but it did not seem that afraid. Stepping forward, her eyes focused on the poor creature, she willed for it to be calm. Just sleep… The rabbit blinked slowly, finally settling comfortably to the ground.

Raven walked over to the creature, cradling it into her arms. The moon, finally making its presence known, poured shimmering light down over her as she slowly opened her mouth, prepared to have her meal.

That is until the creature suddenly morphed into a very large, and very much awake, half man half wolf. For a second, she was at a lost at what to do.

The weight of the creature sent her crashing into the ground, pinning her very affectively against the hard surface. The werewolf thrashed to its feet, one of its claws catching her arms in the process, ripping a jagged gash into her flesh. Her eyes turned black as it happened, the creature being tossed into a nearby tree as she felt a flash of anger. It had taken all night to heal her body. She was not pleased to have to wrecked by some werewolf.

The wolf merely shook his head and easily got to his feet, looking hardly phased by the attack. Levitating into the air, Raven felt magic collect into her hands as she started throwing everything in the vicinity at the creature. Rocks flew from the earth, a few trees were ripped from the ground as she continued her assault, finally stopping to let the dust settle from her attack. At first, she thought she might have succeeded in knocking the creature out. That is until she heard a low growl coming from behind her.

She turned around, caught off guard as the creature leapt forward. She managed to bat away his outstretched claws with her magic, but the weight of him crashed into her, and they both toppled to the ground.

Stunned from the impact, she struggled to get to her feet, knocking heads with the…boy…on top of her. The werewolf was gone, replaced by person around her own age, looking highly embarrassed by the situation. Considering their faces were merely inches from one another and the fact he had been very recently trying to kill her, she had no doubt why. She looked into the sky, confirming that the clouds were covering the moon. For how long, she wasn't sure.

"Eh heh, hi, I'm Beast Boy." The guy laughed weakly.

"Could you get off of me?" She said darkly. The guy rushed to his feet and nervously reached out a hand to help her up. She ignored the offer, simply using her own magic to levitate up, hovering a few inches above the ground.

"I'm really sorry about whatever I did---I don't remember much after I changed, but I'm glad I didn't kill you. And you haven't run away yet, so I'm guessing you aren't too scared." He started to ramble, looking a bit unused to actual conversation. "I mean—"

"I don't do scared." Raven said with intent. Try being scared of things like this when your father is Trigon. "It's alright. It happens." She shrugged. It was hard to be too upset at someone who had been unintentionally trying to kill her, considering she was the unintentional killer herself.

"Buut, what a way to meet—under the nice moonlit sky in the middle of the woods." He laughed at his own pick up line, a hint of cockiness becoming evident as his first embarrassment was rushing away. While he said this, he was walking over to the tree where the chains were still around. He picked up both the shackles at the end and put them over each of his wrists. "Umm…well…"

"I'll be going."

"Ah hah, alright. It's about time for me to go all big and scary again." He looked apologetic. "I have these on this time, so I won't be able to do any damage, so if you want, you could stay—" Raven simply turned around and started to leave, ignoring the slightly lonely words of the werewolf boy. She heard a strangled howl erupt behind her as the moon once again cut through the clouds, releasing the beast within. The chains were lashing at the tree, and she could hear the clawing as the he tried desperately to free himself, to get away so to be able to hunt…to kill…

Despite herself, she looked back, watching the horrible struggle in hidden fascination. The beast was staring eye to eye with her, its own raw instincts similar to her own thirst for killing when she was low on blood. She felt herself inwardly groan as she made that connection, already feeling she was once again about to do something very uncharacteristic of her. She wasn't sure why, but she had to blame it on those three humans from before. That, and the fact he was so close to the village. If he got free, then those people would be in danger. Not that she particularly cared…

Besides…she was a little lonely herself.

Sitting beneath the shadows of the tree, she rested her head on the side of the trunk as she waited.

Despite the beast's efforts, it could not break free. The shackles cut deep into its skin and its howls were starting to become so loud, so menacing, that she expected that she was going to have quite the time trying to find something to eat later on. Ignoring the beast, she looked up into the sky with calculating eyes, glad that it was a somewhat cloudy night. As though to echo her thoughts, the moon slowly sank from view, as did the wolf sink back into the green human form.

"Maan, that hurts." He sighed, looking at his wrists as he sank to the ground. He was tired and out of breathe, and didn't even seem to notice Raven still sitting there in the clearing. "Geez, I'm glad this is the last night. I'm soo gonna scar."

"Do you always complain this much?" She commented wryly. Watching in somewhat satisfaction as he jumped into the air by her sudden words, he cocked his head over to her, once again looking embarrassed.

"Don't scare me like that!" He huffed, but hardly looked angry. "So…you stayed?" She just looked at him, her eyes reflecting the dim light from the stars. "Um, well I guess it's obvious you stayed, isn't it? Just couldn't resist my charm, huh?"

"Of the person that just earlier was trying to kill me?" Raven said darkly.

"I guess you do have a point." He laughed, raising one hand over his head, wincing from the cut ringing around it. "Soo what's a girl like you doing in a forest like this?" For one with a slight werewolf problem, he was remarkably cheerful. Again, she realized how odd it was for someone to be talking to her like she was an ordinary person. It was…different.

"Needed some fresh air." Or trying to find something to eat. Like him. The blood on his wrists were not helping.

"Ah." He said. He looked down at his feet for a second. "Are you really not scared of me?" Even though she had already told him no before, the tone in his voice was different…a little more awed, and a little more worried. Considering he was a were wolf, she doubted many people hung around him long enough to chat, regardless what day of the month it was.

"Why should I be?"

"Hello? The one turning werewolf here?" He waved his arms around. Raising one eyebrow she stepped forward.

Her eyes turned deep black and dark magic tentacles flickered around her, her teeth lengthening to deathly fangs. And then as quickly as that, she stopped, sitting back down. "I have my own issues."

"Whoa." He was staring at her, his jaw dropping a bit. "That was wicked cool!" Considering she had already gone vampire on him twice before this, it was kind of amazing he was just now catching on. Sure for one he was a hypnotized bunny, and the other he was an out of control werewolf…He continued to stare at her in amazement, looking more impressed by her Vampire nature then afraid. Feeling uncomfortable by his gaze, she shifted her eyes back to the sky. The clouds still covered the moon, but were moving onward, and she knew soon he'd be returning to beast form.

She ended up spending her entire night with the werewolf. Maybe she really was craving attention. Or maybe she felt sorry for the guy. Either way, time passed by quickly as they chatted in between his transformations. It was odd to be conversing with someone…especially since neither of them were talking about anything meaningful….Raven felt out of place socializing, so she talked very little, mainly just adding a comment here and there. Beast Boy, on the other hand, seemed more out inexperienced in socializing then uncomfortable, talking entirely too much.

Yet despite that…it was good to have company.

Just a few hours before dawn, she knew that she had to be leaving. "I need to go." Her words were very sudden, and she stood up to make sure he knew she was serious. The boy widened his eyes a bit, looking surprised that she was already having to leave. Then again, it probably felt like a lot less time had passed then it did for her, considering that he was only actually consciously there half the time.

"Huh, why?" She pointed upwards.

"The sun doesn't suit me too well."

"Oh, yah. Hey, could you—"

"No, for the last time—I can not change into a bat." She glowered.

"Heey, I only asked that two—"

"Three."

"Times. And it's a legitimate question." He crossed his arms. "I mean, it's not everyday you meet a vampire." She crossed her arms, waiting for him to ask her whatever it is he wanted. "Um, I was just going to say that, you know, if you ever felt like talking to anyone or anything, feel free to look me up." He looked oddly hopeful. "I'm going to be in the area for awhile anyways."

She stared at him. She was never planning to spend anymore time with him pass tonight, so the offer was a rather unexpected one. And she was more surprised that she didn't know what she wanted to do. She knew she should simply never see this guy again. If her father found out she was on good terms with him, he would be killed. Then again, her father was busy with his own business. And this was the first person she met with whom she could actually relate to, at some level anyway.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." Her long silence was having him already guessing what her thoughts might be.

"Maybe." She finally said, earning a smile.

"Really?" For a brief second he was back to staring down at his feet, as though he was nervous about something—but that was quickly replaced by cocky grin. "Weellll, most girls can't resist me you know---"

She just rolled her eyes. "Or maybe not."

---

Another chapter out …woohoo finally got Beast Boy in here

Again, if you like, please do review!


End file.
